


From Heaven With Love

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Claire Deserved Better, Found Family, Gen, Letters from Heaven, POV Claire Novak, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: During the first Christmas following Chuck's defeat, Castiel surprises Claire with a letter from her parents.
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	From Heaven With Love

“Claire. Do you have a moment?”

Claire looked up from her seat next to Kaia to see Castiel looking back at her with a tentative smile, and she had to suppress a snicker at just how endearingly dorky he looked in his light-up Christmas sweater featuring Santa’s reindeer. “Sure,” she said, and Castiel motioned for her to follow him out into the hall.

It was Christmas Eve, and Castiel was visiting along with Sam, Dean, Eileen, and Jack. Jody’s house was full to bursting, with Donna also in town and Patience home from school, but they were making it work via a mass slumber party of sorts in the living room, where everyone was currently piled onto sleeping bags and inflatable mattresses as they drank hot cocoa and marathoned Christmas movies (which Dean insisted included _Die Hard_ , although that was an argument he’d yet to win). It was like something out of one of those Hallmark movies Claire pretended to hate, and it was kind of perfect.

She turned to Castiel once they were alone. “Okay, what’s up?”

“I have something for you, a...present, of sorts,” replied Castiel, and was it Claire’s imagination, or did the poor guy actually look kind of nervous?

Claire gave him a friendly smirk. “Is it from the Hot Topical?” she asked, hoping to put him at ease; but of course the joke went right over Castiel’s head, which he shook.

“No, it’s from Heaven, actually.” A pause, then: “From your parents.”

Claire froze. “From my...What? How—?”

But Castiel was already reaching into his pocket; he pulled out an envelope and held it out, now looking _decidedly_ nervous. “I—Merry Christmas.”

Claire took the envelope in a daze. Her name was on the front in what she immediately recognized as her mother’s careful handwriting. Hands trembling, she opened it, pulled out a multi-page letter, and began to read.

It really _was_ from them, from her parents. They were together, and they were okay. Castiel had visited them and told them all about Claire and the incredible young woman she’d grown into, and they were both so sorry they hadn’t been there to see it and understood if she couldn’t forgive them for the choices they’d made, but regardless, they were so unbelievably proud of her and loved her so, so much, and—

Claire choked on a sob, vision blurry with tears; instinctively, she took a step forward and hugged Castiel, who, after a brief moment of shock, hugged her back just as tightly. 

“Thank you,” Claire mumbled into Castiel’s shoulder. “Just...thank you.”

Castiel hesitated, then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re welcome.”

They stayed like that for several moments, until Claire was able to compose herself; as they separated, she looked at Castiel with a hopeful expression. “Hey, um. Think you could...take them a response, if I wrote one?”

Castiel smiled softly. “Of course, as many and as often as you’d like.”

Claire smiled back at him. “Awesome.” 

And with that, she wiped her eyes and ran off to find a piece of paper.


End file.
